


College Strip

by GlitterStarAngel81, Tarkana



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterStarAngel81/pseuds/GlitterStarAngel81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkana/pseuds/Tarkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy are dorm mates at their arts college. After a rocky start Adam and Tommy work things out and become close friends - as close as two dorm mates can be. </p><p>But when something uncontrollable happens the boys are forced into reality and Debt starts to pile up, a job is the only option - and the best paying, closest job to their school just so happens to be a strip joint. </p><p>But in the hope to get their debt under control, a new issue arrises when a co-stripper puts the moves on Adam. What will Tommy do, How will Adam keep the peace and who is the blonde foreigner who is putting a strain on the dormmates civil living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This will be a Long Year.

I had been looking forward to going to college for years, I was always told that I had potential and would go far. It seems that I would go far; that is, far into debt. Sighing I shrugged my bag further up my arm before stopping in front of the door - Room 259A, this was it, I was officially a college freshman. 

I don't know why i was surprised, it was an all boys dorm but when the door opened showing a somewhat gothic looking twig leaning over a mash duffle bag on one of the beds and what looked to be a guitar case thrown on the other I over reacted just a little. 

"Hey Dude seriously keep shit on your own god damn side, one or the other" I called to him, knocking the guitar off the bed, luckily the bed was fairly low to the floor, but the thunk the case made as it hit the floor definitely startled the other individual. I don't know if it was the "fucker" i whispered under my breath afterwords or the guitar case hitting the floor that had the guy turn around and punch me but I was thoroughly shocked. We were definitely off to a great start to our term. For such a little guy he packed quite a punch, our roommates next door had heard the commotion and gone for the dean. The clicking of her heels on the linoleum tiles as she emerged in her light grey pin stripped suit and her hair in a tight bun told us she was all business, she was a younger woman mid thirties maybe forties at most, but strict looking.

"Now boys, There will be no fighting here, is that clear, and certainly no fighting in the dorms."  
"Yes Ma'am" We replied in unison it was obvious that there was no reason to dispute anything also neither of us were to big on the idea of arguing in front of her. We were already facing clean up duty for a week and we hadn't even started classes yet.  
"Good. Then get back to your room and unpack. 7 am comes early around here and tardiness will not be accepted here. Dismissed, Oh and Mr. Lambert, go see the nurse your eye looks like it'll be glued shut any moment" 

I nodded before turning acknowledging that I had heard her. However even with one eye I could see the smirk cross over the other guys face. Yep this was going to be a great year. 

~*~

The nurse's office was white, very sterile and smelled very strongly of rubbing alcohol. A young lady walked out from a small room and stopped upon seeing me. 

"There is always one first day" she sighed picking up a clipboard off a desk. "Let me guess kid ran into a door? Or did you actually get into a fight" 

"Roommate" I answered, there was something about her, she seemed relaxed, too the point and no-nonsense but kind and almost like she wanted to be your friend, joking and understanding. 

Nodding she walked over to me, drawing a chair up I sat and looked up at her as best i could as she grabbed a pen-light from her breast pocket and shined it into my eyes. 

"Pupil responses seem good, follow my finger" She lifted her other finger up, moving it left, right, up, down "good" she answered before putting the light away and grabbing a pen before making a few notes. 

"Just put some ice on it, There's a pack there in that freezer" she nodded towards the door, "wrap it up in a facecloth, hold it on for five minutes, let breathe for about an hour and repeat that will help with the swelling but you'll be fine" 

"Thanks" I nodded, turning to leave i stopped at the freezer and grabbed one of the smaller packs before leaving. As i walked a sad melody was being strummed and i could hear the cords being plucked, as i neared the door to our dorm room. It was really well played, opening the door being as quiet as i could i stopped short and just watched the kid play, he was sitting on his bed legs crossed under him with his eyes closed and head tipped back slightly, the blonde fringe of his hair shifted across his face and lifted slightly with each breath he took. 

"That was stunning, Music major?" I asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind me as his song came to an end. I reached for a clean face cloth from the small linen closet we were sharing so not to look at him I didn't want to give that i forgave him for punching me. 

"Thanks, You look like shit dude." 

I choose to ignore his comment, wrapping the pack up and hissing slightly at the sting as i touched it to my eye. 

"Look, i'm sorry i lashed out at you dude, it would be like someone smashing your .... uh what is your major?" 

"Music .... Singing specifically" 

"Ah... Your voice. My guitar is your voice. You couldn't sing if you lost it, well i couldn't play if my guitar was smashed" 

"You think your guitar is more important then my voice? i lose my voice i'm done, you lose your guitar and you could get a new one. There is only one voice a person can have so don't even 'dude'" I snapped the dude at him, he looked less then impressed before he shook his head and put his guitar away. Getting up he left without saying anything more, as soon as the door closed behind him i threw the ice pack i had been holding to my eye across the room. "FUCK" i sat down on the bed, head resting in my hands. There was just something about this kid whom i couldn't even remember the name of that pushed my buttons and i had a wanted to tease him, bug him and see what made him tick, push his buttons back.


	2. Common Interests

I couldn't believe my roommate; he just didn't understand what my guitar meant to me, it was my baby, my love, my best friend and my life. I had worked all summer at stupid odd jobs, preforming at little bars and clubs for $50 a night just hoping to save up enough to get my Gibson. She was a beauty and she deserved every penny I saved up and spent on her. Plus what was up with that guy, he had quite the attitude on him and what seemed to be zero respect for anything besides mr-hot-shot-himself. "Should have punched him more" I whispered walking around the dorm, being out of the room gave me time to just observe, locate where things were and focus on learning my way around. Not that I cared if i made it to class on time, or got lost, the whole college thing was a waste of money and a means of passing time doing something i loved - Guitar. 

After about half an hour of just roaming around, I figure I should start to head back to the room. Reaching the door I hear a muffled noise, kind of like singing. 'Shit, he’s got the radio on, how am I supposed to strum around on my baby with that going?' I think. I roll my eyes and open the door, looking around as I enter the room. I can't help but become really confused, there is no radio hooked up anywhere. 

I could see Adam standing over by the window, putting clothes or something away in the dresser there. As I walk further into the room, shutting the door behind me, the singing gets more prominent. Standing by my bed just watching and listening, hearing, My eyes widen as i listen and i realize this beautiful sound is Adam, i also recognize the song as Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. I sit down on the edge of my bed, not wanting to bother him but getting the urge to join him. Leaning down i pick up my guitar and start playing along to his singing. Upon hearing the guitar, Adam turns around and i see him provide a small smile, still singing he walks over to his bed sitting on the edge of it looking at me. 

After we finish up the song, I lay my guitar on my bed behind me. 

"Wow! Your voice. Have you always sung that good?" 

"Nah. Took lots of vocal lessons, and I did opera in high school. Took choir as well." 

"So, you used to sing… bad?" I joked with a smile, this was our first civil converstaion and i didnt want to start another fight. 

"No. I was told I still had a decent voice, I guess. Just been trying to improve it through the years." He then returned to unpacking his stuff and humming. As he was working I sat back on my bed, grabbing my guitar again and started playing Enter Sandman. I notice Adam’s humming turned from whatever he was humming previously into the lyrics of the song. I can’t help but smile. I stop strumming and looked over at him. 

"You know this song as well?" 

"Mhm." he responded still unpacking but giving me a quick glance with a smile. 

"Any other artists you really like?" 

"Hmm. Well, Bob Marley, Queen, Michael Jackson, David Bowie, Led Zeppelin, Madonna." He  
listed finishing up and heading over to sit on his bed looking at me. "So i guess this is Roomie bonding time?" He continued, "What about you, who all do you like?" 

"Well, there is the obvious, Marylyn Manson, then there’s Nine Inch Nails, Depeche Mode, Metallica, The Cure. Among many others." 

"I like a lot of them as well." Adam informed as well getting more comfortable on the bed.  
Looking down i shook my head with a small smile, ‘Who is this guy, he must already have a record deal? His voice is more then amazing. Not sure bout the attitude though.’ 

"I’m heading down to the Auditorium, Supposed to meet my professor there." He says breaking into my thoughts as he walks past me and heads out the door closing it behind him. 

"You don't need to tell me, It's not like I care? I’m not your guardian." I call after him. I look around the room at the mess he had left, a few shirts were still thrown on various table tops. His bag which looked liked it had cosmetics of many different brands was spilling off the computer desk onto the floor. I couldnt help but roll my eyes, "Please tell me he’s not a messy housekeeper." I sigh, this is going to be an interesting year but at least our instruments wont clash like i was worried about. I had strongly hoped i wouldnt end up with some math nerd who thought they could play the tuba or something, instead i get hot-headed, egotistical amazing vocals Adam Lambert. The guy whos introduction handshake was my fist to his face and the Dean yelling at us both within the first hour of our new dorm life.


	3. Reality Check.

I don't know what that guys problem was. It was obvious that he could play, i admit i was shocked i would have expected something worse from the kid. Maybe the year wouldn't be as bad as i had originally planned but the sting to my eye every time i blinked would be a reminder of the guys temper. Tony? Trevor? Ah who cares what that guys name was, Its not like i would need to see him ever except when in the dorm room. I just needed to spend more time on campus instead of in the room outside of classes. 

It took me about twenty minutes to locate the Auditorium it wasn't as easy to find as i had figured it would be so ultimately i was now five minutes late for meeting Professor Greerman, i just hoped he was more understanding than the rumours i had heard. 

"Mr. Lambert" I turned looking at a slightly larger man, his light grey pinstripe suit clashed with his balding silver hair. His moustache twitched slightly as he looked me over. "Professor Greerman, I was informed by the Dean that you were a bit of a trouble maker, Punctuality Mr. Lambert is a must if you wish to succeed in life" 

"In all Respect Mr. Greerman..."  
"Professor Greerman, Mr. Lambert, Professor"  
"Uh, yes right, sorry. Professor Greerman, the fight from earlier was just an accident, or an introduction between uh... Timothy and I" 

I could see his eyes and brows crinkle slightly as he mouthed 'Timothy' slightly puzzled. 

"Perhaps, Mr. Lambert you should spend a bit more time introducing yourself to Mr. Ratliff, as I am sure he would not approve of your mispronunciation on his name"

"I'm sorry sir?" I was confused. How is it my professor would know anything about my roommate. We had only just started and he was a guitar major while i specialized in vocals. 

"You will need to know your class mates, Mr. Ratliff and I spoke about half an hour ago he has his stuff together, perhaps you should take some lessons Mr. Lambert. Have a good day and do not be tardy to class tomorrow morning." 

Professor Greerman left, turning and walking out behind him I sighed. Somehow Mr. Ratliff had managed to one up me once again. Just when things were starting to get better between us i felt a slight boiling of anger as what the professor had said sunk in. He was going to be in my first class of the day, and already part of the teachers pet circle this year had only just begun and already it was a rollercoaster of emotions and of like and hate on the roommate. 

I wasn't ready to deal with him yet so I took a few minutes to wonder the school, familiarize myself with the layout and rooms, 'Punctuality Mr. Lambert is a must if you wish to succeed in life' the professor had said, and somehow I wanted to work on the punctuality, wither because i honestly wanted to succeed or perhaps because i was slightly scared of the professor and I really didn't want to end up on his bad side once again, in the end it could very well have been the fact that i wanted to be better then Mr. Suck-up-better-than-you-Guitarist Ratliff. 

It must have been at least half an hour, i had managed to locate most of my classes and the quickest way to get from each one just to ensure that i would be on time to each class. By the time i finished i was ready to just relax, eat some food and maybe study; not sure what i would study it was only the first day but maybe i could figure something out. Perhaps i should follow Professor Greerman's instruction and get to know Mr. Ratliff. I really should know his first time at the very least. With that i headed back towards the Dorm room, stopping by the cafe to get a quick soy-chai-tea latte and whole grain bagel, i sat in the small area, its red walls caused the lighting to look dim, it was relaxing and besides five or six small tables it had two black leatherette couches and three matching chairs and a coffee table sat in the middle of the section - It was rather homey. 

As i neared our room i could hear the strings being plucked on his guitar. He had high potential and obviously knew what he was doing; the guy could play, and thinking of what i was told before i figured it was a safe thing to say, it was something nice to say and didn't leave anything negative. I was complimenting him, or so i thought.

"You sure can play kid"  
"Kid? Dude are you my dad? Seriously we're in the same grade meaning same age" 

I couldn't help by laugh, This guy looked like he was sixteen, fair pale skin, chocolate honey eyes, blonde hair, skinny, and he was smooth looking, almost like he hadn't hit puberty or something yet, he was practically the exact opposite of me; Feminine, i had the sudden urge to want to protect him, and yet still pick on him as if he was my younger brother or something. I had a split second where i wondered how Neil was, and if i could recall a time when i had felt that way growing up with Neil, problem was i couldn't. I would pick on him i mean, what siblings didn't pick on each other and i guess i had a few moments when i questioned if i had to protect him but it wasn't as strong. Neil held his own, but this kid had attitude that made me worry about him. 

"Alright, well if you say so, When were you born? i bet you you're younger then me"  
"Like i'd tell you, But if you must know i was born 1981"  
"Oh shit seriously? There's no way!"  
"Yeah seriously, you think i'd joke about it? I'm 22"  
"Oh shit, You're older then me"  
"Guess I'm not a kid then" 

He smirked at me before turning, picking up his guitar and strumming a few notes i couldn't place. I sat and just listened for a little while, he truly could play, he was little but his playing was so large it made up for it, his presence was known when he played.

"What song's that?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me, I knew we had a few bands in common however as hard as i tried to place the song he was playing it wouldn't come to me and he had been playing for maybe a minute or two now. 

"There is no lyrics, its just one i started to play"  
"You mean you made that tune up?"  
"Yeah i guess"  
"It's amazing.... Play it again?" 

That night I learned a fair bit, first his name was Tommy and although i knew he was amazing i had come to realize he was very talented in playing other bands songs and in creating his own tunes. I wouldn't admit it to him, but i heard lyrics in my head for some of his songs, and i had the urge to sing along with his guitar, this guy annoyed me very much but he also kept me interested. I wanted to know more, part of me hoped i would hate him the more i learned then i would be rational in my dislike for the guy. But as it stood i was just an ass who was looking for a reason to hate someone i didn't even know because he had more control over his life it seemed then myself. In thirty minutes he had made me out to be the bad guy to the dean, the professor and our dorm neighbours and i hated him for it.


	4. Thrown In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the Delay on the update for this one! Both GlitterStarAngel and myself have been dealing with a fair number of person issues that we just havent had the time but we have finally gotten a moment to compile Chap 4 for your reading pleasure! Tell us what you think! Thanks for sticking around <3

Waking up hearing my alarm clock blaring, I rolled over and looked at the time. 8AM. I reached over and hit the snooze button, and before rolling back over and curling back up under my covers, I looked over and saw Adam, laying what seemed to be on his stomach, the black comforter pulled up over his head, and his feet, with white socks was all that was sticking out from under the covers. I rolled my eyes and rolled back to my side and curled up. Ten minutes later my alarm is going off again, sighing, I reach over and shut it off and uncover, rolling to my back and stretching. I set up on the edge of my bed and look over to the window, the bright morning sunlight peering through the window was blinding, to the point I had to squint till my eyes adjusted. Finally standing up on the hardwood floor, feeling the cold on my feet, I rushed to my dresser and grabbed out some clothes for the day. My black Marilyn Manson shirt, and my normal black skinny jeans was a must, then grabbing the under clothes. As I walked past my bed, I grabbed my black belt off the foot of it where I tossed it last night. I quickly make it to the bathroom and shut the door. Before I get a chance to start my shower water I hear a knock on the bathroom door,

“Dude, how long you gonna be? I need to shower too.”

How is it he was sleeping so soundly before I came in here, then all of a sudden as soon as I am in here he decides to instantly wake up and ask that? He had to have seen me just come in here. 

“Uh, I just got in here, haven’t even started yet. Give me about half hour?”

“Half.. Half hour? We have to be in class by 930AM. Could you sorta be a little faster then that?”

Getting irritated I respond, “I’ll go as fast as I can.”

I can hear him walking away from the bathroom door as I start my shower. Twenty minutes later I walk out of the bathroom with my hair still matted to my face from washing it, but I am dressed, all I had left to do was put on my shoes. 

“All yours Adam.” 

I respond as I reach my bed and sit on the edge reaching for my shoes that’s right under the front edge of it.   
“Thanks, now I have to rush.”

I look up at Adam as he is caring his clothes in his hands and a small black bag, looked like a women’s make up bag. As he disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door, I shook my head, and under my breath,

“A make up bag? He doesn’t seem the type. Guess you learn something new every day.” 

Finally, my shoes are on and I find my brush on the top of my dresser at the head of my bed, I brush my hair down and set the brush back down and run my fingers through it a few times before I am officially happy with it. I sit back on my bed and pick up my guitar off the stand that its setting on at the foot of my bed and start strumming a few notes on it. Within a few minutes of playing I hear a faint noise coming from the bathroom, it is muffled through the door and running shower, but I can hear what I think is Adam singing. I stop playing, and he stops singing. I shake my head and start strumming again, I then hear Adam start singing again. 

‘What was he doing? Was he singing to my playing?’ 

In disbelief I stop playing again, and just as I thought he stopped singing. 

‘He was singing to my playing. But what was he singing? Did he have words for the song I had been working on for so long, but never could find the words for it? I don’t know, nor was I going to even ask at this point, he was already in a shitty mood upon waking up this morning. How can someone with such a great voice, be so confusing? One minute he is nice and talking to me acting like he wants to know more about me, others he is a complete dick. What is with this dude? I need to know more about him, but I don’t want him knowing that I’m digging how am I going to do this?’

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Adam opens the bathroom door, he is dressed in a grey Queen shirt, it has rhinestones embellishments throughout it, black jeans with black socks already on his feet. His hair is still drippin down his face some, and stuck to his face in places with some of it sticking up in others. I gaze over at him as I head back to the bathroom and grab my black liner out of the medicine cabinet I lean close to the mirror and apply it. Finishing up I put it back in the cabinet, coming out I look over at him and see Adam putting on face powder. I had to ask,

“You wear make up?”

He shakes his head yes as he continues. He pulls out a liner pencil and lines his eyes in a black liner. 

“I’ve been wearing make up since middle school.” he informs me as he pulls out the mascara and applies it to his lashes. Finally he puts all his make up away,

“I see you wear some as well.”

“Yea, only liner, since probably about middle school too. Of course always messed in my sisters make up when I was younger too. I usually wear black nail polish as well, but with all the moving in here and everything, haven’t even had the chance.”

“Yea, same here. Guess it’s the “rocker” coming out in us.” 

I let out a small chuckle, “Yea. Guess you could say that.”

Getting up and grabbing my folders and notebook and few pens and pencils off the top of my dresser, I head out the door making sure to pick up my guitar on my way, throwing it over my shoulder as i hear Adam swear lightly in the bathroom. 

~*~

By the time i had finished one eye the bell had gone, i swore lightly again before starting on the second eye, i had been teased a fair bit growing up myself but somehow managed to get by. Sighing i finished the second eye with my usual smokey gray. I was now a good fifteen to twenty minutes late for class, and Somehow i dont think Tommy would cover for me let alone get away with it - we had been warned against tardiness at the start during our introductions to each other. 

I put away the used items into their bag before throwing it on the computer desk i had claimed as mine before hiking my bag up my shoulder and heading for the door. Somehow i would make it through the year, but i vowed to wake up earlier to ensure i had more then enough time to get ready without worrying about Tommy taking up all the time. 

I was surprised to find i had exactly two classes with Tommy, and as i figured the first class of the day was Mr. Greermans and Tommy had left me hanging. I had snuck in as quietly as i could when the professor had his back turned but as soon as the click of the door closing again happened he turned stopping me in my tracks. I had been asked to say after class and he continued with the class as if i hadnt just disrupted him. The only available seat was also beside Tommy and i could tell he was smirking weither because i was late or because i had shown up a good twenty minutes late because i wanted to look a certain way over another. I had no issues within the other four of my classes, but the last class of the day i shared with Tommy, i made sure to get there early enough that i had a seat, i was surprised when he walked in sitting in the seat just in front of me - half the room was empty so really it wasnt like he didnt have his pick. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him however, choosing to ignore him, pulling out my books as the professor walked in introducing herself. I knew id like her just by her introduction It seemed so did Tommy, Just another thing we now had in common. It truly was getting harder and harder to hate him but i held strong to the annoying factors i had so far been introduced to. Annoying little guy that he was, i mean he was easily a good foot smaller then me and an attitude a while wide which i would no longer take the blame for. 

I was surprised when she had us partner up and do a project, as the only boys in make up and being roommates we got slotted together. I had no idea what we were going to do but she wanted us to create a means of creatively introducing the other so that we all would know and remember our roommates; all we had to go on about the other was the musical talents we had, his guitar and my singing not that i wanted to really display that or make a friendly little song as interesting as that would be. I had contemplated asking if he wanted to act out a skit or something, some "speed date" Questionnaire or an AA meeting or something. However before i could even pitch the idea he had come right out and said he wasnt doing some drama skit. It was creepy how it was almost like he knew what i was thinking, upon inquiring i had realized that most of the people were doing the drama skit idea - since it was their equivalent of a high school drama course i suppose it made sense. However it pretty much left us open to well nothing else; we were doing some musical performance, failing or having a boring elementary introduction. 'hi meet Tommy Joe, hes interested in music, plays guitar and wants to be in a band' yeah right like i was going to do that - id take the fail first. 

We headed into the library, just generally working on whatever came from our instructors that day sitting together but ignoring the other. 

"Come on Adam, we gotta do something, and Music seems to be our thing" 

I startled looking up at him, his eyes reflected the light overhead making his usually chocolate brown eyes turn to a swirling honey colour. 

"Im sorry?" 

"Music, you know like sing, instruments, why we're here" 

I shook my head "You cant be serious? I am not singing a song with you" 

"No! I dont sing, but i could play guitar while you sing" 

"You expect me to sing a song about you? Yeah right, look im heading back to the room, im showering first" Packing my bags up quickly i smiled at him as i passed heading for our dorm room. I knew the guy was right but i wasnt going to admit that, there had to be something else, anything else. I refused to sing a song about him, me, us whatever the lyrics would be, just as he refused to act with me in a skit." 

Coming out of the shower i had felt light, refreshed. Other then the get to know you project i had remained caught up on my first day of classes. Tommy sat on his bed plucking at the strings of his guitar. It was somewhat soft, sad sounding. 

"Hey, showers free" I continued to rub my hair with the towel however he only grunted softly before ignoring me again. 

"Uh, Everything ok?" Really this wasnt my strong point with men i didnt know, give me a girl who was loaded with the self pity, emotional typical girly problems and i could walk through through anything and have her laughing by the end of the first ten minutes, but men were different we didnt often show emotion, we go out, have a few drinks, forget the issue and move on. 

"Yeah fine." 

Sighing i threw the towel into the hamper before sitting on the edge of his bed reaching a hand out and placing it on the top of his guitar, i didnt want to invade his personal space too much and i think someone whom you dont really know and possibly hate would be the last person you would want touching you in any situation. 

"Look i said im fine" He shook off my hand before pulling the guitar strap over his head and leaving for the bathroom to shower himself. As soon as the water sounded against the tiles i shook my head water droplets landing lightly on his guitar and bed. 

"Shit" grabbing the nearest cloth i wiped at the spots hoping to not smear or damage anything. Once happy with my progress i turned heading to my bed grabbing a notebook from under my pillow. It wasnt anything private or special, just a place to write whatever, thoughts feelings although i wouldnt call it a journal, perhaps my lyric book if i ever got around to producing lyrics from the words thrown across the pages. 

~*~ 

I couldnt believe that guy, Adam had spent most of the last twenty-four hours making it pretty clear that he wasnt overly fond of me. He clearly had something out for me but then just now, the careful placement on my guitar, the calming presence and the soft edging, wonderment. It was almost as if he actually cared about my problem for just a split second maybe he just didnt want me disrupting his evening or maybe he honestly was wondering what had upset me. Truth be told i was shocked that he had picked up on the mood shift to begin with. I rested my hands against the tile letting the heated water course down my back soothing my muscles that had tensed in my worry. I was angry, upset, confused you could say. I finally did something for me after years of putting my sister first, my mother and helping my father as much as i could. I was proud of myself and only asked that they be proud for me too when i finally got accepted into a college of my choosing - yes it was a little further away then planned - but i had worked enough side jobs, quit my little garage band and saved up so i wouldnt burden my family with the high entrance fees. When dad handed me a couple thousand extra plus the car keys as i packed up the car i was thrilled and over joyed. I knew being from a small low income family we werent the greatest off and we couldnt afford it, as i started driving away i could see in the review mirror my mother and father fighting, my sister just covering her ears as she headed back inside. 

I had called home when i first got to the dorm room, just to check in, let them know i made it safely and i was happy to hear they were sounding like a proper family again, whatever they had argued about had been resolved from the sounds of it in the 7 hours i had been gone. My sister had taken the phone from the dinning room where they had been eating and she quickly explained that while the money Dad had given me to help me was set aside for our schooling it had upset our mother that he was giving it to me straight instead of buying the books and such, more worried that i was going to spend it on guitars or something worse as i had my allowance growning up. It was there to help with schooling by paying for it directly, it wasnt supposed to end up in my hands. Luckily i had a pretty good reputation with my family for being fairly mature and responsible for my age and my sister and father managed to get her to see that. I was always thankful for my family, i loved them even in our hardest moments we always pulled through as a family its what we had going for us. Which is why when i got that text from my sister i didnt know what to think, what to do and i resorted to what i did know, guitar. I suppose i should have known another musician would pick up on the melody of the strings, able to play guitar or not. 

'He's sick, Come home'

I couldnt go home, i wouldnt. He had been sick before, he'd pull through always had. Dad was the strength, our family pilers that supported all the weight - that was my ever growing mind set as i finished washing and got out of the shower, i would send a text to my sister in the morning explaining that with the work load i had received on just day one i wasnt able to get home any earlier then thanksgiving break and that i knew dad would get better between now and then as is his style, maybe it wasnt a full on sickness maybe he was just adapting to my being gone now for almost a week. 

Drying my hair with my towel i stepped out of the bathroom, steam flowed out behind me as i walked further into the room grabbing a pair of my PJ bottoms. Adam lay on his bed, hair sprawled out in every way on his pillow and a book over his face, snoring softly. I smiled slightly as i quickly threw my pants on and dropped the towel i had been wearing around my waist as well as the one from drying my hair into the hamper and headed over to where Adam lay sleeping; he looked peaceful in his sleep, and rather friendly. I lifted the book from him catching a few random words in no particular spot on the pages before closing it up and putting it on his computer desk - despite it being a lined notebook he wrote all over the page, horizontally, diagonally, in the margin, on the lines just wherever the word happened to fit. 

I turned glancing one last time at him while he slept before flicking off the light and sitting up in my bed. The moonlight was coming through the windows we had, gracing across his sleeping features and i noticed a few stray hairs over his eyes as his lashes fluttered lightly, resisting the urge to move them i layed down facing the wall, my back to him. Despite how friendly we had been the last encounter we had i wasnt going to hold my breath on the hope that he would be as pleasant in the morning. 

My last thoughts as i went to bed that night consisted of the words he had written on the pages of that notebook; they had no meaning or context and yet they sang verses to me in the darkness.

"Hold on" "Darkness" "Map" "Light the way" "Lights on" "Fever"


End file.
